


Star Wars Rebels: Drabble Dump

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Every abadoned project for Au concept I had created for this specific universeRole Swap AuDark Path AuMarvel AuAnd More...
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Space Family - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna create chapters for these prompts

**Role Swap Au:**

Characters of SWR swaps either Backstory, Species, Gender, Personality, or Alliance with another Character. 

_**Examples:** Jedi Knight Hera, Padawan Sabine, Pilot Kanan, Manadalorian Ezra, ISB Agent Zeb, Lasat Warrior Kallus._

**Dark Path Au:**

In a twist of events, and a journey down the road not taken, The Ghost Crew work for The Empire. Working together to bring order to the galaxy, and cast the shadow of The Dark Side.

How will the galaxy survive this new Strike Team that swore their alligence to the Empire, and to the Emperor.

**Fight Inside Au:**

Au in which Kanan was not the only one with a disability.

In this universe, each member of the Ghost Crew has a form of disability or handicap. A small cost of fighting a massive war.

**Artificial Intelligence Au:**

In a world where technology is quickly catching up to us, the latest must-have gadget is an AutoMan. Android Robots that are designed to perfection, and programmed to follow the orders of their primary users.

Servants, Soldiers, Caretakers, or Companions, an AutoMan is designed to take up any job,

However, there are a few Automan out there in the world that had grown conscious, and rebels against the ones that enslave them.

**The Owl House Au:**

Capital City is a home city to a variety of magical creatures, and home to the most powerful Coven System in the world: The Emperors Coven, where the great Emperor governs all the covens and forms of magic.

Hidden in this small city of Lothal are the Rebels, those who chose to not join a Coven, or have their magic limited and controlled.

Those who want to put an end to the Emperors’ reign.

**Room Au:**

For many years, one or two characters were held captive inside an enclosed space, kept locked away from the world just outside the door of Room.

But can there be a life outside of Room? What does the world outside of Room await for them?

 **Possible Characters:** _Ezra (Alone), Ezra & Kanan, Hera & Jacen, Jacen & Ezra. Etc._

** Once Upon a Swap: **

_Based on episode of The Owl House. I was having a bad day and needed a laugh, so here it is._

Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra get into trouble after swapping bodies to figure out whos’ life was the hardest… and the loser has to clean the Phantom.

**Supernatural/Ghost Hunters Au**

In a world where supernatural creatures and beings that go bump in the night haunt the mortal world, there is a team of powerful beings that protect both mortal and supernatural world.

_**Starring:** Seer Kanan, Witch Hera, Vampire Sabine, Werewolf Zeb, Cambion Ezra._

** Skybridger Prompt: Forbidden Love**

Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight raised by Obi-Wan Kenobi meets Ezra Bridger, a Sith Warrior, raised by Darth Maul.

** Marvel Au **

_(Otherwise known as the Au where Ezra is Spider-Man, the Ghost Crew are the Avengers, and the Empire is Hydra!)_

For the past year or so, Ezra Bridger has been watching over Lothal City as a vigilante known as Ghost-Spider. His spider-themed powers help him keep the people of his hometown safe.

One day, Ghost-Spider discovers that a secret organization has been hiding in the shadows, slowly stripping freedom away from humanity. A group known as _“The Imperials.”_

Following that discovery, Ezra also discovers that he is not the only hero in the city.

A team of remarkable heroes show up to save Lothal from the Imperials. The Rebels. _(or The Phoenix Squadron, haven’t fully decided what to call them!)_

A soldier from the past, a genius pilot and mechanic, a survivor from another world, and a former spy. All of them from different worlds and different lives yet they manage to join together and form a team, a family.

However, when the threat of the Imperials grow, the Rebels and Ghost-Spider must team up in order to protect their city, and each other from other threats in the dark.

** Aftermath of Torture: **

Kanan going full Overprotective Dad mode over Ezra

Refusing to let him go on missions, not letting him go 3 feet outside of the Ghost or even leave his eyesight for more than 5 minutes.

The fear of losing Ezra again is too great for him to handle, and every time he sees the two scars on his cheek, the guilt and fear overwhelms him.


	2. Marvel Au: The Amazing Ghost Spider

Lothal city was just like any other place you've ever visited.

Except for one little thing.

Unlike most cities, Lothal had a vigilante to watch over them.

A hero with powers that are unlike anything anyone has ever seen. Many had witnessed his supernatural power, there have been rumors that he could climb walls, soar across the sky, and even turn invisible.

Most people considered him to be a hero and a guardian angel, that he had been sent down just to protect them. Others considered him a demon and a menace, believing that everything should be handled by the police.

Especially the law.

The Lothal Police Department had been trying to hunt down the vigilante the second he first swung through the city. However, even with their best men on the case, the vigilante always managed to escape.

One thing was for certain, the vigilante was here to stay.

* * *

For the past three days, the Lothal City Police Department had been searching for Jocelyn Wilson, an eleven-year-old girl who had been abducted from her bus stop.

While the police had searched fruitlessly for her, they could not find any trace of evidence that could lead to where she was.

Meanwhile, in a large abandoned apartment building, little Jocelyn Wilson sat in the corner of the room she had been locked up in for the past three days.

Outside the room, her three captors were playing cards around a table, each one thinking about the ransom they would soon collect.

The room itself was dark and musty, the only light came from the only window that was boarded-up, so the little girl couldn't look outside. A few sections of the old flower-printed wallpaper were torn and peeled away from the wall, and dust gathered on the ground.

Jocelyn was still dressed in her school uniform, her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and her light blue eyes were red from tears.

Right now, she was passing the time by playing with jacks, her small plush doll sat on her lap.

Just then, the girl was interrupted from her game by the sound of the locks outside the door coming undone.

Jocelyn quickly hid all her jacks in a small mouse hole as the final lock came undone. As the door slowly creaked open, the young girl hugged her doll to her chest.

A tall man stepped into the room, the door closing behind him. The man had a messy beard and wearing a dark leather jacket stepped into the room. A displeased look upon his face as he carried a bowl of soggy oatmeal into the room.

Jocelyn's fear spikes when the man saw her half-eaten meal from earlier and his displeasure turned to controlled anger.

"If I come back and there is one oat left in the bowl, there won't be any more food," he said with a growl, "Understood?"

With tears prickling the corner of her eyes, Jocelyn nodded with fear, hugging her doll closer.

While rolling his eyes, her captor exchanged the half-empty bowl with a new bowl of the day.

"I hate children," he muttered before walking towards the door.

Just as the man yanked the door open and was about to step out, a web suddenly appeared from the room and hit the man square on his chest.

"What the-"

Before he could react, the string of web yanked the man into the next room, the sudden action caused him to drop the bowl as he disappeared behind the door.

Jocelyn's eyes widened at what she just witnessed.

From behind the slightly closed door came the sound of men shouting, fighting, as well as objects being thrown and smashed around.

Finally, after a few minutes, everything fell silent.

Even with the silence, Jocelyn continued to tremble and held her doll even tighter against her chest,

Suddenly, the door freaked further open, and a new figure stepped into the room. The little girl's eyes widened at the person at the entrance.

The person standing in the room just a few feet away from her was much shorter than her captors and didn't look as threatening because she knew who it was.

It was the Vigilante.

The vigilante was dressed in an orange and brown spandex suit, a bright yellow spider symbol stood out on the figure's chest.

"Hey, Jocelyn Wilson?" The Vigilante asked, his voice clear through his mask, the white slits for eyes looked straight at the trembling young girl.

The little girl nodded but she still didn't move from out of her corner.

"Hey, it's okay," Ghost-Spider took careful steps as he approached Jocelyn, "I'm not here to hurt you,"

As soon as he was in front of the child, the young man knelt in front of her and looked right in her eyes.

"I'm here to help,"

Jocelyn took several deep breaths before finally mustering up the courage to say something,

"You're the Ghost-Spider," she said just above a whisper.

"You've heard of me?"

"Daddy says you're a menace,"

The vigilante laughed a little at her sentence, his laugh was nice and soft. Contrast to the laugh of her captors during a game of cards.

His laugh calmed the young girls' nerves enough that she stopped trembling.

"Well, I'm not, I'm a person just like you,"

Jocelyn looked skeptical, "But you swing on webs and stick to walls,"

The Ghost-Spider nodded at her before an idea came to mind.

After carefully examining the room, the vigilante slowly reached up and took off his mask.

Jocelyn's eyes widened by what she saw.

Beneath the mask was the face of a young teenager. His skin was slightly tanned, his hair was a dark shade of blue and his eyes were a bright electric blue.

"Your eyes look like mine," Jocelyn gasped, reaching out to gently brush her hand against the spider hero's cheek.

The unmasked Ghost-Spider smiled at the girl's reaction.

"Are you ready to go home?"

* * *

As the sun rose over the city, every police and detective in Lothal City were shocked when the missing Jocelyn Wilson was found on the steps of the police station, seemingly unharmed.

The two officers that brought her inside saw the vigilante for a split second before he swung around the corner and disappeared further into the city.

Not even an hour after that, the people of the city were shocked to see three men tied up and stuck onto a giant spider-web. Like flies caught in a spider's trap. A note was stuck on the chest of the leader, written in large bold words: **WE KIDNAPPED JOCELYN WILSON** , with a familiar spider symbol just under the message.

By that evening, the three criminals were cut down from their sticky trap and sent to jail, while Jocelyn was reunited with her family.

All thanks to the Vigilante of Lothal City.

A few miles away from the police station, in the suburban area, dozens of tall and abandoned buildings stood.

Millions of evicted homes and bankrupted businesses stood.

Among these buildings was a large library, a two-story building with all the windows boarded up, and the doors were forever closed to the public.

On the top of the building was a tall clock tower, the hands of the tower continued to move even though the library was out of business.

What no one knew was that the closed library served as a hideout and secret home to the Ghost-Spider.

Otherwise known as Ezra Bridger.


End file.
